


Ocean Man Take Me By The Hand

by 3andahalffrogs



Series: Ocean Man [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jotaro found this random kid, Just two boys that love their mom, Percy Jackson has a stand, Ship if u want idk, They are so similar if you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3andahalffrogs/pseuds/3andahalffrogs
Summary: KUJO JOTARO was only trying to visit his Gramps in New York.PERCY JACKSON just happened to run into him.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Kujo Jotaro
Series: Ocean Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ocean Man Take Me By The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Idk what this is
> 
> The all caps on the names is for when they’re first introduced with full names they aren’t actually yelling 😩
> 
> Also if u see any spelling mistakes or something that doesn’t make sense pls tell me 😩

KUJO JOTARO was walking along a crowded street, looking like some sort of body guard for his mother, KUJO HOLLY. She was chatting happily with Jotaro’s grandparents, JOSEPH JOESTAR and SUZIE Q. 

Suddenly, he heard a commotion towards the front of the crowd. Summoning STAR PLATINUM, he used the stand's extraordinary sight to look forward. 

He could see a boy, no older than 17, running through the crowd, pushing against people to clear his way. From his expression, Jotaro assumes he was running from something. From what? He didn’t know. 

He got his answer when a couple parted and the boy ran through, followed by... _ something _ . Jotaro narrowed his eyes. It definitely wasn’t human. No human could hunch over that much without their back breaking. Or have what seemed like flames trailing after them. That wasn’t the weirdest part though. Whenever the kid would pass a civilian, they would turn to shoot him a glare or say something snappish, but their eyes passed  _ over _ the creature, as if they couldn’t  _ see _ it. 

Joseph, who turned to ask Jotaro a question, saw Star Platinum. As he was about to speak, Jotaro beat him. 

“Gramps. Go into one of the stores. Don’t let her see this,” he grunted, still glaring at the running kid. 

He nodded, and quickly looped his arm around Holly’s. “Ladies! This store looks promising, eh?”

The kid was coming closer. From what Jotaro could see, he was almost out of breath and the  _ thing _ was gaining on him. 

Something, what Jotaro would probably describe as instinct, made him stick his foot out as the kid passed him. The kid tripped, confusion spreading across his face. In the second he was falling, the creature had striked with its talons, but thankfully missed. 

He grabbed the back of the kids shirt before he fell, at the same time Star Platinum landed a punch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the kid’s eyes had widened, and he’d grabbed something from his pocket. 

“ORA!” 

Star Platinum punched through the creature at the same time the unmistakable sound of a sword made its way to Jotaro’s ears. The creature, whatever it was, dissolved into gold dust. 

Jotaro was surprised, but it’s not like he showed it. He lifted the kid to his feet, who was now holding a sword and breathing heavily. Some of the gold dust was in his clothes, and when Jotaro turned around, he saw a pile of dust behind him too. 

“Uh-thanks man. That punch was really cool,” the stranger said, crooked smile on his face. 

“What were those things?,” Jotaro grunted, tipping his hat to hide his eyes. 

The stranger glanced around warily before answering. 

“female demons? Uh- you can see them right? Which one of your parents is it? Or can you see through the mist?”

Jotaro frowned. He ignored the boy, and instead asked him another question. 

“What type of stand is that? Is the user still around?”

If the other guy didn’t look confused, he did now. 

“Stand? What’s a—“ Jotaro brought out Star Platinum , who gave a soft “Ora?” 

“That's a Stand? I thought it was a trick of the mist! It’s so cool! What is it, anyway?”

Jotaro frowned even more. What the hell is this “mist” he was talking about? Strangely enough, he didn’t feel annoyed by the kid. Usually when someone talked to him this long he punched them or walked away. 

He debated internally whether he wanted to tell this kid about stands. After all, he had just come back from Egypt, and all he wanted to do was trail after his mom while she shopped. Eventually he decided. 

“A stand,” he started, the stranger perking up. “Is a manifestation of your soul. It’s a sort of ghost that protects you. Only people who have stands can see them. Their power depends on your personality traits and inner strength.”

The stranger nodded, brilliant sea green eyes never leaving his face. 

“Stands can come in different shapes and sizes, each stand completely unique. A stand user can only have one stand, but there are some that are split into parts that can be controlled separately.”

“That makes sense,” the stranger muttered deep in thought.

“You must have one, since you can see mine,” Jotaro said, eyes narrowed at the stranger. 

“Huh? Oh yeah! Hold on—uh- OCEAN MAN!”

It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful stands Jotaro had ever seen. Not that he said that, of course. 

The first thing that Jotaro noticed was its limbs. It had six hands, similarly to a crab, and its feet seemed to be melded together. The stand seemed to be wearing armor, with the chest plate resembling that of a lobster tail, and starfish placed at the shoulders. It had big round eyes the color of deep sea and find where it’s ears would be. It’s mouth was full of sharp teeth, but instead of making the stand more terrifying, it added to its charm when it smiled. It was overall one of the friendliest yet intimidating looking stands Jotaro had ever seen. 

“What does it do?” Jotaro grunted out, glaring at the stand while admiring it. 

The stranger lowered his voice, perhaps thinking that Jotaro’s glare meant he was unimpressed. 

“Uhm-basically it turns anything in my radius into water. I can control it and stuff. My stand’s body and my body can turn into water too, and I can even posse—“ the boy cut himself off, and though his expression betrayed nothing, Jotaro knew from his own silences that this kid thought he’d said too much. 

“That’s a useful stand. My Star Platinum—“ he summoned Star Platinum once again, who let out a curious “Ora?” At the new stand—“ is strength based. It’s got incredible speed and sight.” Jotaro grunted out. “It can stop time,” he added as an afterthought. 

In all honesty, Jotaro did not know what he was doing. It was extremely dangerous to reveal this to a kid whose name he didn’t even know( Did he say it and did he just forget it? Did he say it at all? Did Jotaro say his’?) just to make him feel better. 

The other boy's eyes narrowed. 

“How’d you get it?”

“It developed during a fight with a vampire that was using my great-something gramps body.”

There he went again, over sharing. At least now the stranger was grinning. 

“That’s so cool! Honestly, If I could stop ti—“

Jotaro, unfortunately, did not get to hear what the boy would do if he could stop time because the door to the shop behind them opened. He turned, expecting to see just his mother and grandparents, but saw them talking to a woman. 

“Percy?” “Ah! Jotaro!”

The woman who had been chatting with Holly a few moments before had called out to the boy next to Jotaro. 

“Can I call you that?” the boy,  _ Percy _ , whispered as he waved at the woman who Jotaro assumed was his mother. 

“No,” he grunted out. “I go by my surname.”

“Fine. ”

_ “Sally! _ Come over here and meet my son!” Holly told her, smiling cheerfully. 

“Oh! Hello! My name’s SALLY JACKSON! Your mother told me so much about you!” 

She did not hold out her hand for Jotaro to shake, something that he was grateful for. His mom probably told her. 

“Kujo Jotaro,” he murmured back, tipping his hat forward to hide his eyes. Sally didn’t seem to find this rude, and smiled warmly at him, before suddenly perking up. 

“Percy! Get over here and introduce yourself!”

He smiled at Holly, and held out his hand. 

“Hello. My name’s PERCY JACKSON. It’s really nice to meet you all.”

“Ah! I’m Kujo Holly!” “Joseph Joestar!” You can call me Suzie Q, young man.”

He grinned at them all, shaking each adult's hand with their introduction. 

“I see you’ve met Jotaro. But I am wondering why you two are covered in glitter?”

Percy laughed, giving the adults a thumbs up. 

“That’s my fault. Some kids from camp saw me, and decided they wanted to prank me. Kujo saved me before they could dump too much though,” Percy said grinning, the lie slipping easily from his mouth as if he’d been practicing for years. 

Jotaro grunted in confirmation. Turning to his mother, he asked, “How’d you meet here anyway? You plan to meet up or something?” 

As Joseph reprimanded his grandson, Holly and Sally explained that they’d met by chance, and that Sally was the Author of a book that had caught Holly’s attention. 

Personally, Jotaro believed that making a friend over a book is pretty odd, but if it makes his mother happy, then he guesses it’s okay. 

As Sally and Percy looked like they were about to leave, Suzie had an idea. 

“Why don’t you two come with us for dinner? I know a great place nearby.” 

Sally glanced at her son, who smiled. 

“If it’s alright with you all!” Sally said, looking at her son. 

“Yeah me too. And if it’s alright with Kujo too.”

Jotaro gave what was an unmistakable nod, and they were off. 

“At least now I know your name,” Percy said grinning. 

Jotaro tipped his hat once again and hurried ahead, but instead of using it to hide his eyes, he used it to hide the unmistakable upward twitch of his lips. 


End file.
